


Dieu Réunit ceux qui S’aiment

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, just a drabble ok, saya telat banget baru main ke fandom ini pas udah kering-keringnya, soft valvert with angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Javert sama sekali tidak memahami Jean Valjean. Lelaki itu benar-benar menghancurkan dirinya, dan benar-benar hancurlah ia.
(Title from Edith Piaf's Hymne À l'amour)





	

**Author's Note:**

> TBH saya dateng telat 4 tahun dengan segelas pop mi dan tiba-tiba publish fanfik tentang dua om om (atau kakek kakek?) yang sama-sama gblk. Saya nggak baca novelnya kerena keliatan lebih tebel dari quran dan itu membuat saya malas, dan kemaren baru iseng nonton filmnya dan ternyata kokoro ini tersentuh (saya tau banyak orang ga suka Les Mis yg versi Jackman-Crowe dkk, tapi menurut saya bagus-bagus aja uwu) Bisa ditebak saya in denial, seperti kebanyakan shippers lainnya.

_'Apakah ini surga?'_ Tanya Javert pada dirinya sendiri saat penglihatannya sudah dirasa membaik. Disekitarnya adalah warna putih yang menyilaukan. Sungguh silau, dia mencoba menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia juga mengerjap beberapa kali. Javert berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya.

Terdengar suara perempuan dengan nada terkejut, dan Javert terkesima melihat rupa perempuan itu yang menyerupai bidadari. Sosok itu mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja. Javert menghembuskan napasnya. Setelah apa yang ia perbuat, dia makin tidak percaya kalau kini dia berada di—

"Inspektur Javert."

—neraka.

Dengan reflek ia segera meraih rapier yang tentu saja tidak tergantung di pinggangnya. Javert juga baru menyadari jika dirinya berada dalam sebuah ruangan— sebuah kamar di loteng, dengan sinar matahari membanjiri seluruh penjuru. Dan dia kini berdiri diatas kakinya, diatas ranjang per tua yang dibalut seprai putih. Selimutnya yang juga berwarna putih terjatuh begitu saja.

Javert kecewa berat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya belum mati.

"Tahanan 24601." Javert tidak peduli dengan posenya yang terlihat menggelikan. Sosok pria beruban dihadapannya tampak terkejut dan berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

Jean Valjean mengisyaratkan pada Javert bahwa dia tidak ingin membuat masalah apapun dengan mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. Javert menyipitkan matanya, dan ia memilih untuk melompat turun dari kasur dan berusaha mencari benda apapun yang bisa dijadikan alternatif senjata— namun sesuatu langsung menyadarkannya.

"Valjean." Koreksinya, tenggorokannya terasa berat dan suaranya terdengar sangat kecil, seolah berbisik. Javert mengistirahatkan posturnya, ia menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada pinggir kasur. Napasnya berangsur kembali teratur. Valjean bernapas lega.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat pada dirimu, Javert?" Tanya Valjean simpatik. Namun Javert langsung melotot padanya.

"Apa yang telah KAU perbuat pada DIRIKU, Valjean?" Balasnya kasar. Kini raut di wajah mantan walikota itu berubah sedemikian, seolah dia baru saja dilemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit di dunia.

"Kau melompat ke dalam Seine."

"Kau seharusnya membiarkanku tenggelam dan membusuk disana." Dengusnya.

Segalanya terlihat lebih jernih sekarang. Tentu saja Valjean, _Man of Mercy_ , menariknya keluar dari Seine. Dia belum puas melepaskan Javert dari permainan apapun yang dimainkannya— permainan yang telah menghancurkan dirinya. Valjean memberikannya tatapan duka.

"Kau menghancurkanku, Valjean. Kau berusaha membunuh dengan kebaikanmu. Mengapa?" Javert tiba-tiba merasa bahwa kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menangguh bebannya, maka ia ambruk terduduk di pinggir kasur. Dia menundukkan kepalanya yang juga terasa berat. Valjean dengan perlahan berjalan dan duduk di bagian kosong sebelahnya. Setidaknya ia masih menjaga jarak aman.

"Berulangkali aku memberitahumu, Javert. Aku sudah berubah, dan kita semua berubah seiring waktu. Bukan niatku untuk membuatmu menjadi seperti ini— aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa kau menyalahkanku. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menenggelamkan segala dosa-dosaku, satu-satunya yang membuatku goyah adalah kau, Javert. Mengapa kau tidak bisa memaafkan? Mengapa kau tak mengenal belas kasih?"

Valjean melihat sekujur tubuh Javert yang gemetar, dia juga mendengar suara segukan dari kepala Javert yang tertunduk. Ingin sekali ia genggam bahu inspektur polisi itu, memberikan isyarat bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun Valjean merasa dirinya tidak pantas.

"Hu-hukum hanya mengenal keadilan, Valjean." Ujar Javert terbata. Dia berusaha keras menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis— perbuatan yang sungguh memalukan. Dia merasa sangat dingin, dan kehadiran Valjean di sampingnya benar-benar membuatnya goyah— lelaki itu memancarkan aura yang hangat.

"Kita semua mengenal keadilan, kita bahkan sangat membutuhkannya. Itulah yang diperjuangkan anak-anak malang di barikade. Kita terlahir di era dimana elitis menguasai segalanya, apapun yang mereka katakan bagaikan perintah dari Tuhan. Kau tahu kita tidak bisa selamanya hidup seperti ini, tidak ada keadilan disini."

Javert ingin sekali menjatuhkan pernyataan itu. Namun ia tidak menemukan bahan apapun. Dia terlalu terpukau oleh kebijakan kata-kata Jean Valjean. Ingin sekali dirinya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Valjean beranjak dan membungkuk mengambil selimut yang terjatuh di lantai kayu itu. Setelah memberikan sedikit kebasan, dengan hati-hati ia meletakkannya di bahu Javert. Javert langsung mendongak menatapnya.

"Istirahatlah, inspektur. Cosette akan membawakanmu makan siang, kau tak sadarkan diri selama hampir dua hari." Ujar Valjean sembari berjalan keluar ruangan.  
.  
.  
.  
"Beritahu aku, Valjean. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memutuskan untuk melemparkanmu kembali kedalam sel tahanan?"

Lelaki dihadapannya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku merelakan Cosette untuk Marius. Aku rasa mereka pantas mengetahui kebenaran. Jikapun Cosette akan menangisiku, setidaknya dia masih memiliki orang lain yang akan menyayangi dan melindunginya. Aku tidak lagi muda, Javert. Aku tahu aku takkan bertahan lama jika kau melemparkanku kesana, dan aku tidak keberatan. Jika memang itu satu-satunya jalan yang akan membuatmu bisa tidur nyenyak."

Javert kembali ingin menangis. Bubur tawar yang ia makan tidak lagi terlihat menggoda.

.  
.  
.  
Jean Valjean dengan cekatan memisahkan dirinya dengan pistol yang baru saja siap dia tarik platuknya— dengan moncong mengarah ke kepalanya. Peluru itu menembus langit-langit rumah, membuat lubang kasar disana. Bau mesiu segera mencemari ruangan.

"Demi Tuhan, Javert!" Valjean memaksa Javert untuk menjatuhkan benda itu, dan Javert mengaku kalah. Dari luar ruangan, terlihat Cosette dengan mata membulat. Valjean yang menyadari kehadiran puterinya langsung menendang pistol itu menjauh, dan menuntun Javert ke atas kasur.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Cosette." Perintah Javert. Perempuan itu mengangguk cepat dan berjalan keluar sembari menutup pintu ruangan. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Valjean?" Javert meringkuk, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya dari dunia. Kini tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, Valjean meraih bahu lelaki itu dan membawanya pada pelukan. Pada awalnya, Valjean mengira Javert akan mendorongnya atau memukulnya, namun Javert seolah membatu untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian membalas pelukannya.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk melakukannya, Javert. Kau jauh lebih baik dari ini. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu paham." Valjean mengusap punggung lelaki itu. Dia bisa mendengar Javert yang berusaha keras untuk mengatur napas dan menguasai dirinya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, aku masih tidak mengerti— Sudah terlambat." Javert merenggangkan pelukan mereka supaya ia bisa melihat wajah Valjean. Wajah lelaki itu memerah hingga leher. Tampaknya Valejan juga berusaha keras untuk tetap menguasai dirinya. Javert bisa merasakan napas hangat lelaki itu 

"Tidak, Javert. Sama sekali tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memulai perubahan." Javert sangat terkejut, karena tak disangka, Valjean mengecup pelipisnya. Javert memberikan tatapan heran padanya.

Jean Valjean, yang baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, langsung berusaha memutar otak mencari kata-kata penjelasan. Namun Javert terlebih dahulu menyegelnya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir.

Valjean merasa pikirannya berhenti untuk beberapa detik, namun begitu ia menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi, Valjean memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman itu. Javert tampak terkejut sekaligus lega. Mereka saling berpegangan, saling mendukung memuaskan dahaga untuk saling merasakan kontak fisik.

"...Bukan cara untuk memahami yang sama sekali kurencanakan." Ujar Valjean, setelah akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri karena kehabisan pasokan udara. Di hadapannya, ia mendapati pemandangan wajah Javert yang bersemu dan bibirnya basah kemerahan. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil— oh, sungguh terdengar asing di telinganya. Namun ia yakin akan cepat terbiasa.

"Jean Valjean," Javert menempelkan dahi mereka. Dia membisikkan sesuatu tentang rasa sesalnya dan berbagai pujian pada Tuhan.

"Hush, Javert." Valjean menciumnya lembut. Mereka tidak terlambat, batin Valjean. Sama sekali tidak terlambat. Secara fisik mereka memang sudah berada di usia senja. Tak ada gunanya menangisi sisa waktu mereka yang bisa habis kapan saja. Meskipun begitu, Valjean tetap berharap agar mereka kembali dipertemukan lagi, dimanapun itu.

.  
.  
.  
END


End file.
